


Before You Go

by SugawarasKisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, its pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugawarasKisses/pseuds/SugawarasKisses
Summary: Goodbyes can be the worst. Rushed or having took time to say them, they hurt like hell.Some goodbye's are temporary. But the ones where they are final hurt the worst.Daichi hated saying goodbye; especially to the one he wanted to call his forever.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 22





	Before You Go

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

A battle between the rain and tears took place; which fell harder?

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop**

It was unclear who would win the war of pain; the heavy sky that wept upon the world, or the broken man who watched his love slip away.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

_ Mesmerising, heavenly smiles greeted the new day; the sun shining with all its pride. Warm, yet gentle breezes brushed against the trees, collecting stray leaves. Hues of Orange and Blue filled the sky, like fire meeting water. They collided to create a beautiful remedy.  _

  
  


_ The morning sun reflected in the eyes of the Dark brunette Volleyball coach. His hair ruffled by the wind. The cup of morning tea sat gently in his hands that hung just over the small balcony of his apartment. _

__

_ Nothing too fancy for the coach of a volleyball team. Daichi had always been that way. Simple and Sweet.  _

  
  


_ Sweet, like honey. Or maybe ice cream. Sweet like a sugary good. Like Sugawara. The coach smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. The beauty the teacher possessed was far greater than any gem offered to man. Sugawara’s voice was nothing but the heavenly song of a thousand angels. Hands smooth like silk, his touch relieving any man of sickness and pain.  _

  
  


_ Sugawara Kōshi. A name so beautiful it was like a song to Daichi’s ears. The couple had been together since their last year of school. It’d been 3 years since Sugawara had confessed to Daichi by kissing him as they won their last ever game of Volleyball. It was a moment that everyone, yet no one, expected.  _

  
  


_ 3 years later and the couple were living separate. They were saving to buy a better home for the pair of them. It wasn’t easy, but they were making it work. Frequent visits to the others house, cute movie nights at home. Even pillow fights that Sugawara had started; and clearly won after playing the cute act. The couple were perfect. They  _ **_were._ **

_ Today was no different. Sugawara was due to come over so the pair could go house hunting online, to then spend the rest of the day cuddled up as they watched some new show Asahi or Yuka would’ve recommended.  _

  
  


_ Daichi had finished his tea, placing the empty mug on the kitchen counter inside before walking back to the balcony, phone in hand. His lockscreen was a picture of himself and Sugawara on their graduation day. It was a day that tears were shed and lives changed. People moved on and some stayed together. Daichi and Suga were the ones to stay. _

  
  


_ Daichi had a few hours to kill before Suga would arrive. It was around 8am and his lover wasn’t due over until 10am. 2 hours to kill by cleaning, showering, watching tv; or even sleeping, which is what Daichi opted for. A gentle, peaceful 2 hour nap on the sofa sounded wonderful to the male who’d woken up at 5am.  _

  
  


_ A nap. That was his mistake.  _

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Tears mixed with rain, creating a mixture of pain and grief. 

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Audible sobs seemed to be louder than the rain that fell, abusing the earth's ground.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

_ Daichi had woken to a ringing, but not of his doorbell. The familiar tune of his ringtone echoed throughout the house. He took a glance at the time, 10:32am. That was odd, Suga should’ve been there by now. Daichi shook the thought away, maybe Sugawara was the one to be called; probably to inform Daichi he would be late because he was grading paperwork or shopping for snacks for the pair. Daichi smiled at the thought of Suga rushing to get to his house. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side to check his phone, taking a look at the caller's ID.  _

  
  


_ ‘Private Number’.  _

  
  


_ Daichi answered almost immediately, maybe it was one of the other coaches. Maybe it was the school he worked at asking about the team. Maybe even a brand deal for the Volleyball team.  _

  
  


_ That, sadly, was not the case. The voice from the other end was calm, feminine. She must have been mid to late 40’s -if Daichi was to guess. The woman had asked for Daichi to confirm if it was he who had answered the phone, to which he responded to with a yes. _

  
  


_ ‘Yes’. That yes was a mistake. _

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

To think someone could keep up with the rains broken tears was almost mythical. No person could feel as hurt as the rain.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Well, that's what the sun and moon thought, before laying their eyes on such a broken man.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

_ She had to be wrong. They had the wrong man. No way were they phoning the correct number. Daichi’s mind was racing at an incredible speed, with no sign of acceleration. His feet carried him as fast as they could to the station. It was the fastest method of transport for someone without a car.  _

  
  


_ No language could put together Daichi’s thoughts at present time. No string of words could form a sentence to express his fear. This had to be a mistake. A prank. Yes, that was what it was. One big prank that, most likely, Bokuto or Kurro was playing on Daichi. Maybe, even, Nishinoya was involved. They probably found it all hilarious.  _

  
  


_ God he hoped his mind was right. Daichi had never been religious, not once. He’d never prayed to God. But now, his mind begged for the lord to hear him. He’d do anything for his prayers to be heard.  _

  
  


_ The train moved fast, but not fast enough. Nothing seemed to keep up with the speed Daichi’s mind ran at. No light could beat his thoughts in a race. Sure, the train was perfect for getting Daichi to his needed destination, but it couldn’t prepare him for what was about to happen. Stepping through them glass doors was, in some ways, like entering a battle zone.  _

  
  


_ The glass doors. Stepping through them was Daichi’s mistake.  _

  
  


**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Faint words that left the, chapped, lips of such a broken man were drowned out by the rain. It was an endless battle as to who felt more. 

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

The man's words that did manage to leave his throat were no match for the sobs he once produced. The sobs that cute up each sentence he tried to spew out. 

  
  


**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

_ His mind was wrong. This was never a prank. There he was. Sugawara Kōshi laid on the hospital bed, monitors connected from every angle. His once soft, fairly treated silver hair was now knotted, downed in the blood- that Daichi could only assume- was Sugawara’s. The smaller males face was beaten and bruised.  _

  
  


_ His clothes were still on, dirty and slightly disgusting. Red seeped into the fabric, dying it with pain and sorrow.  _

  
  


_ This wasn’t real. This had to be a nightmare. Who could do this to Sugawara; the kindest man Daichi had ever met. The love of his life- who everyone first before himself- was laying in the hospital, clutching to his life. But they all knew he couldn’t survive. He’d sustained too much of a fatal injury. The bullet was lodged, somewhere, in the teacher's skull.  _

  
  


_ Tears fell. No word or action could stop them. The heart monitor that rang through the room at an unsteady beat had finally stabilized to a constant, heart shattering sound. Flat. No beep. No peak on the screen. Just a single flat line. _

  
  


_ Daichi was leaning over the bed, sobbing into his lover's chest as he watched his one love leave. The only person Daichi would want to spend his life with had now left, joining the fellow angels in the skies above.  _

  
  


_ Daichi had never been religious, but he hoped Sugawara was safe in heaven. No one could hurt him there. No one could attack him after trying to save someone else.  _

  
  


_ Sugawara was always the one to put others first; people would say that was why he lost his life. He’d tried to save a young man who was clearly wrapped up in some gang affiliation. That’s when the sound rang. That’s when blood ran free in the streets. That’s when Daichi’s world was forever ripped apart.  _

  
  


**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Kōshi Sugawara

1994-2020

Loving Son, Boyfriend and Teacher. 

Fly High Crow. 

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

Daichi Sawamura sat in front of his lover's grave, tears falling like boulders. Lively eyes now gazed deadly to the stone that had his lover's name engraved on it. If only he could’ve heard one last “I love you” from Sugawara before he left. If only he could’ve said something to Suga before he was taken from him. 

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drop.**

  
  



End file.
